Gate of Babylon
by Yuleen75
Summary: [Serie of One Shot about a guild, his members and their adventure] Chapter 7: Toward the Unknown [“What have you heard about Thanatos Tower?”]
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi, people! Welcome to my small project! This is going to be a story with a begining... but not with a end (maybe). It will be just a serie of One Shot about the great guild that I am part of. There will be small relations between each chapter, but is nothing to worry about. There isn't going to be a big plot, every time that I do that I end abandoning the fic -sigh- I'm so lazy...

This chaper (or more likely the prologue) will be from diferent point of view. Not all the chapters are going to be from the point of view from a character.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are friend of mine and they are part of the guild and I write about them with their permission (without them knowing what I am exactly doing!). I don't own the guild Gate of Babylon and neither don't own Ragnarok Online.

**XXXXX**

Chaper 1

**A new life style**

I hate fighting people.

Is not that I don't wanna hurt someone… but some people are just… annoying. They try to hurt you acting all mighty and powerful, but when you make just a little bruise in their body their point a finger to you like they are the victim. Is annoying… and boring.

That's way I don't go to the arena that the company People Vs People (PvP for short), owned by the mysterious group called the Game Master (GM for short again), built in all Rune-Midgar. And of course, I neither go to War of Emperium, the most awesome event that happen every week… and of course (again), this is not my opinion.

I'm not afraid of hurting myself. The Game Master invented a weird artifact called Savior. Is an indestructible bracelet in gold color and red jewels. It will make you feel pain, and it will let you bleed, but if you stay between the areas of the company, you will never die.

I have a Savior. It contrasts a lot with my High Wizard robe dyed with a dark green color, but I still wear it. It looks cool.

So yeah… back in the present… fighting people is so annoying… so why am I listening to this Assassin of the Cross who is trying to make me join his guild?

Oh… right, he's my friend…

"… -ething happen I will protect you… so please, Sherezard, go to War of Emperium with me this Sunday! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"Uhn… Tenshi… you know how I hate fighting people!"

"And I know how good you are! Come on! You will be able to throw a Jupiter Thunder to someone ass, like you always wanted to do!"

"Good point… but I still don't like it!"

"How about this… we will go to PvP with me and someone from the guild and then you decide!"

He was smiling. A really BIG smile. Why he have to do this?

"And why you insist so much with this?"

"Because I want you with my in the War of Emperium!"

WHAT?!

"Really…?"

"Yeah! And I will ask Makino too the next time that I see her! So please…"

Alright, he touched a soft spot…

"AGH! Okay! I will go with you to PvP…"

And there he goes and hug me.

This is going to be a long day

xxxxx

"This place is full of people…"

"And full of noobs too!"

"Chrome…"

"What?"

"Shut up…"

So I'm in front of the arena of Payon, Tenshi's favorite arena. He dyed his uniform with a pale blue, a very rare color for an assassin. His hair was dark red, a little too long, really, with a feather beret (another rare thing in an assassin), angel ears and two daggers in his belt. The other guy, Chrome, was another assassin cross. This one leave his uniform brown, but it was paler that the original ones. His hair was brown and with the same length than Tenshi, but half of his face was hidden beneath it. He was wearing a Sweet Gent, giving him an "australian style"… at least he trough so.

"Don't kill yourself in here. The Savior doesn't work out of the arena."

"Oooooookaaaay…"

"Whatever you say…"

There so many people in here. From Creators and Gunlinger to little Novice. Why they were novice in here? To get a room in the arena was expensive, and that's without paying a Savior. Maybe there were sons of a rich whitesmith or something like that. Lucky ones.

Why it was so hot in here? Oh! Right! Big mass of brainless body waiting to kill themselves… or hurt…

"Getting impatient?"

"Just a little…"

After a while waiting in the line, our turn came. We just write our names in a paper and entered to one of the rooms in the arena.

The room number 4, the one that they give it to us, wasn't that big, but neither that small. It was enough for twenty people could fight and run like headless chickens. Cowards.

"Okay, Sherezard, we are going to fi- AGHHHH!"

And there it goes Tenshi. Now that I think about it, I could just had waited for him to finish talking, but goodness! I _love_ throwing Jupiter Thunder! Specially because I am a fast caster.

"Okay! Here goes nothing!" Oh oh… Chrome is coming this way! I have to think in something fast!

Without thinking too much I started to cast Storm Gust above me. The chant was fast and when I had the dagger in front of my chest a blizzard fell around me. The wind filled with ice didn't affect me, but Chromo was throw out of the spell and became a block of ice.

"This is going to be fun!" I started laughing like maniac while a threw another Jupiter Thunder to Tenshi who was coming from behind… and another… and another… and another…

I heard the ice that had Chromo trapped breaking. I didn't mind, I was having so much fun with Tenshi.

"Eh… Tenshi… I think that you have a demon in here or something like that…" Chromo was speaking to Tenshi… even if he knew that he's guild leader couldn't hear him… oh whatever.

"Just go to hell!"

xxxxx

Al De Baran is a beautiful city. The white and blue building gives a air of quite silence to the city. There wasn't much time for the sun to start going out behind the horizon. There were few people around, not many merchants settle here to sell their things.

"I really like this place. Well… really… I have to. The guild base is here, right?" I was walking between Tenshi and Chrome with a soft smile. In the other hands, they looked pale and tired.

Near the Clock Tower, we stopped in a café. It was in front of one of the many canals of the city, and besides a (apparently) abandoned building.

There were some people in the small and delicate chairs of the café near the water. I wouldn't say that they were talking, it was more like fighting, but there weren't more costumers and the owner (at least I think it is) didn't seem to care.

Two Assassins of the Cross. One was a beautiful lady (bastard! She has them bigger than mine!) with dark red hair that reached her middle back and her uniform dyed with a very pale dark green. The other assassin had his uniform dyed white and blue and had a feather beret and angel ears, just like Tenshi.

Now that I think about it… this is the first time that I meet Tenshi's guild.

" –and I'm telling you! We must stop wating so much money!"

"WE ARE NOT WASTING MONEY!"

"Eating shrimp?!"

"It was good! What do you want?! That we live eating rice balls and tea!"

"Yes!"

"You must be joking..."

Wait a moment… rice balls and tea?

I start glaring Tenshi. I always knew that he (neither the guild) had a lot of money… but rice balls and tea?

"Jeje… we are kinda broke right now… jeje…" He was laughing nervously. And he had too, really.

Chrome look like he was going to fall sleep any minute… oh wait! Forget it, he's already in the floor.

"He doesn't look too good". It was the assassin girl who speaked. But she really didn't do something to help him, neither the other guy. She just walked to me and said _Hi_.

"Her name is Sakimi. And the other assassin is Ruisu" I greet Ruisu too. He was tall… really tall… taller than Tenshi. It was scary, really. So… I better start looking to another place before I get dizzy.

"So…uhn… Tenshi. Where is the guild base?"

Okay… weird. Everybody started to look to another place. Sakimi took a seat and start drinking something (probably tea), Ruisu was whistling a song and Tenshi has this really nervous smile.

"Tenshi…"

"Eh… well… you see that building over there?" He pointed his finger toward that (apparently) abandoned building. Originally it was a really nice building. Three floors, a great door and probably it has a backyard too. Sadly, almost all the windows are broken, the white walls have already a grayish color and random parts of the roof were covered with piece of wood.

"Don't tell me that…that building is…" Have you read those books, when is like destiny is waiting for the main character to say a line for something to happen? Well… it was just like that, because when I closed my mouth the front door was blow out open by a powerful spell. A champion came out with the door and was throw to the water because of the magic.

I was really in shock. Nobody seems surprise by this. I throw a look to the owner of the café (a old lady) and I think that I saw her lips saying _Not again_.

"Well… Welcome to **Gate of Babylon**"

**XXXXX**

The best way to start this fic is with the time that I joined the guild, right? And really, I didn't like PVP... I didn't even wanted to know about War of Emperium... and now look how things change!

And now! To answer some questions:

**-Savior: **WTF?! What the hell is this?! Well, is obvius! If I'm putting Rune-Midgar like a real world, I can't leave that everybody die in Woe! And neither I can be too pasive! It wouldn't be fun for that Lord Knight that I killed with thousand of Heaven's Drive... well... fun for me, not him!

**-Games Master:** yeah! The GM are even in the fic! They are this big creepy group that haver companys and assosation all over Rune Midgar. Like I said in the fic, they are the owner of People Vs. People and they organize the War of Emperium. Beside, they have a strong political and economical influence.

And THANKS Tenshi for letting me to make this fic! I love this guild and is freaking fun! So let's kick asses in WoE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! I wasn't present in this one xD But I still get screenshot! And I know that is a little too boring in the start... but still is awesome!

**Warning!:** Reference to sexual contents! But nothing directly... I hate hentai!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, neither the guild or Ragnarok Online!

**XXXXX**

Chaper 2

**Choose well**

Izlude, the satellite city. It wasn't one of the biggest town of Rune-Midgar. True to be told, it was really small but just almost as lively as Prontera thanks the Swordman Guild of the city.

The street was full of merchant, young and olds, trying to sell their goods to the people of the city and the adventures that come and go.

A really beautiful young Whitesmith was sitting in the grass near the street. A small sign was beside her with red letter that said _Welcome_ and items in front of her in a piece of cloth. She really was like a goddess. Long blonde hair with matching hazel eyes. Her soft caramel colored skin enchance her pink lips. Any man that would send a glance to her would be lost in her lovely eyes and brilliant smile. Any man would stop his duty just to see her. Any man, really, including a Gunslinger.

Fairly complex with black hair and eyes of the same color. His uniform was the standard one, not a change in anything, just a small necklace of a blue emblem with the form of a diamond with a delicate figure in the center.

He had been staring the beautiful girl from the other side of the street for almost 20 minutes. But his attention changed to another pretty girl. This one was a Gypsy, and she seems to be a friend of the Whitesmith, because as soon as she came they started talking a laughing together.

The new girl was just as beautiful as the first. Wonderful curves and too much skin out to the light. Her hair was a really beautiful brown color with a small Heart Hairpin catching half of her hair before it falls in her face. Her skin was paler too, and it looked really good with her dyed yellow clothes.

It was like a spell was placed in the young man. After a few minutes of watching the two goddess from his position, an Assassin of the Cross came and sat beside him. Black hair and brown eyes, with the strong build of a fighter. In his neck was another blue necklace, just like the one from the Gunslinger.

The Assassin was looking to his friend, then to the two girls, and again to his friend. With a sigh he softly punched the arm of the drooling man, catching his attention.

"If you want a date you better start talking with them first." He put a silly smile in his face watching how his friend became as pink as a poring.

"Okay… if you said so…"

The Gunlinger put himself in his feet and started to walk toward the both ladies. His friend, the assassin, followed him.

The two girls stopped talking when the shadow of two men fell over them. Both smiled and say a quite _Hi_.

"Could we take a seat with these two young beautiful ladies?" said the assassin with a soft smile. His companion just looked at him with a weird expression between surprise and humor.

"Of course! We are more than grateful to have two handsome men with us. Right Mihara?"

"I completely agree with you, Jessy" answered the gypsy. Both guys smile widely and took a seat in front of both girls. Future costumers of the Whitesmith stopped coming to buy as soon as they started talking.

"My name is Jessy Smith, but I prefer to be called Miss Smith… it sound strong and powerful" said the blond girl with a smile. Both guys nodded.

"And my name is Mihara. Just call me like that"

"Woow… both of you have a really beautiful name. Is my pleasure to meet you, Miss Smith, Mihara. My name is Tony" the assassin ended his introduction with a big grin.

"And mine is Miguel Ralts"

Miss Smith pointed softly to the necklace of both men. "Are you part of the same guild?"

"That's right!" answered the Gunslinger "We are part of the Gate of Babylon"

"Ahh… I see…"

The Whitesmith and the Gypsy looked at each other, a big smile forming in their face, but it didn't really looked like the smile of an angel, more like the grin of a demon.

"Hey, Miguel" The Gunlinger put his attention in the merchant "if I remember correctly, you were staring me for more than half a hour… and not just my face" Miguel smiled nervously, and his companion send him a glance that said _Busted!_.

"And you were looking too low to me, too… Miguel…" this time was the Gypsy, but in the end it was with a seductively tone.

Both girls approached the two mans, grabbing each one by the arm. Mihara start speaking softly in Tony's ear.

"I really wanna spend some _good_ time with you guys…"

"…but you can only choose one." The blond finished the sentence in Miguel's ear.

The two men stated to get nervous. They tried to look at each other to see what the other one was thinking, but the ladies grabbed their head before they could turn their heads.

"Choose well, baby… you wouldn't want to break our hearts, would you?" Miss Smith said too close to Miguel's mouth, he could feel her breath in his lips.

"Come on! How do you like them? Big or small?" Mihara grabbed to her great set of breast and then pointed the small but delicate ones of Miss Smith.

Now the guys were pale.

"Or you don't like my backpack?" The Whitesmith stood up, turned around and started moving her bottom from right to left near the face of the guild members.

They were sweating.

"You know, I wouldn't mind to be with the two at the same time." The Gypsy winked. The mouth of the Assassin and the Gunslinger felt open, big enough to enter an apple without problem.

"Now that I think about it… the four of us will be just fine." Both girls smiled at each other agreeing.

The face of the members of the Gate of Babylon was priceless. It looked like they were ready to faint. Both girls started laughing. Miss Smith took her small sign and threw it in her flourished cart. The gypsy took the item that were in display and also put it in the cart.

Giving a kiss to each man in the cheek, both girls leave the place grinning like a Phreeoni.

And still, the two guys were without responding. In that moment they were ignorant of the world, to the point that they were oblivious of the pale blue Assassin of the Cross with dark red hair and a feather beret laughing in the floor in the direction which both girls were walking. Neither they noticed the few words they exchange and the small piece of paper that the Assassin gave to the Whitesmith.

When the two ladies were out of sigh the Gunslinger waked up of the trance, and still a little pale, looked in the direction of the Assassin.

"Tenshi? What are you doing here?"

"Just looking!" With a smile, and more laugher, the Guild Leader leaved the place.

**XXXXX**

And there it goes! Really, the two girls were Minako and Tenshi in his female whitesmith. But Minako is part of the guild (next chapter!), so I used her gypsy! And they didn't really said the last part... but still it was a great way to finish the "conversation"!

Oh yeah... and Tenshi can be evil when he wants... and a spammer, too!


	3. Chapter 3

Thrid chapter of the fanfic, and the first part of "Nightmares". I made two part so it wouldn't be too long.

_There are a lot of things that gives nightmare... specially to a Guild Leader._

Meet two new guilds member! The young and sugar high creator of the guild, Makino! And the always-asking-for-Tenshi's-dagger assassin cross, Roy! AND! If you put some attetion, in here is reavealed the person who made the UFC (Unidentified Flying Champion) from the first chapter!

**Warning!:** Reference to sexual contents!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my High Wizard, Sherezard! I don't own the rest of the characters, the guild or Ragnarok Online.

**XXXXX**

Chapter 3

**My first nightmare**

"This is heaven"

Tenshi Ragnell, Assassin of the Cross and Guild Leader of the Gate of Babylon, felt like all of his trouble had come to an end. More than ten beautiful ladies, including one of his guild member, were naked in the biggest bed he had ever seen. He was still with all of his clothes, but everything that was in his line of vision was too much to handle.

They were treating him like a King, feeding him with grapes and strawberries covered with chocolate and giving him wine with a cup made of gold.

Everything was perfect, until something came out of nowhere. First, he tried to ignore it, but the dark figure was coming closer and closer and he started to fell how the girls were fading away, and so the room. Soon, he was back in his old dusty bed in the guild base, but the shadows looked bigger and darker. The air felt heavy and he was sweating, seeing how the shadow became an Assassin Cross. His dark eyes gleaming in the dark and a grin like from the Reaper himself appeared in his mouth. With his right hand he put his Boys Cap above his eyes, and he put the left in Tenshi's shoulder.

"Give me your dagger!"

xxxxx

With a scream the dark red haired assassin waked up from his nightmare. His uniform was damp because of the sweat, and his skin was as pale as the snow that falls in Lutie.

After a time trying to catch his breath he notices the figure that took a seat in front of him. It was that man… the same face that disturbed his peaceful dream.

"Tenshi! Give me your dagger!"

With a trembling hand he took his precious dagger from his belt and threw it to the man. He caught the weapon without a problem, and looked at the guild leader.

"Are you okay, Tenshi, you look like you have seen a ghost"

With a wave of his hand the blue assassin gave the signal that everything was okay. With a quick _Whatever_, the man from his nightmare left the room.

"I swear it… one of this days Roy is going to give me a heart attack!"

xxxxx

Natarii, one of the two High Priest from the guild was talking quietly with the new member of the guild, the white haired High Wizard, about random stuff when the door to Tenshi's room was throw open. Roy, one of the Assassin of the Cross from the guild, came running out of the door, and without saying goodbye he left the building though the no-existen door that now was covered by a blue sheet that was keep in place with stones.

Sherezard keep looking to Tenshi's room, when few minutes later the guild leader came out. He was still a little pale and was trembling a little. With small steps he throws himself in the couch were Sherezard and Natarii were talking. The High Wizard sends him a curious look

"What happened? Roy looked too happy and you…too tired…"

"Roy just took Tenshi's dagger and…" the High Priestess put her eyes in the assassin "…what happened to you?"

"A nightmare" answered the man "a BAD one… you wouldn't want to know…"

He put his head between his hands and sighed. The two girls ignored him and continued talking.

Minutes passed before Tenshi dropped the gloomy mode. He put himself in his feet and smiled to both girls.

"We need a Creator for War of Emperium… so I'm going to look for Makino, kay?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just left the base without even saying goodbye.

Both girls looked at each other, and with a small gesture of their shoulders, they ignored the situation and re-started the conversation.

Ruisu, who had been using his cloaking skill to spy the ladies said with a quiet mocking voice "Girls…"

xxxxx

It was late, the sun had hidden behind the horizon four hours ago. The guild base was full of life. Almost every member of the guild was present, most of them were sitting in the floor, but the lucky ones were in a chair or one of the two couches. All of them had rice ball with a cup full of apple tea, not all of them were happy, but one look from one of the three only girls from the guild (Natarii, Sakimi or Sherezard), would shut them up.

In the room it was imposible to hear just a conversation. Everything that the human ear would catch up were just a few lines from different people.

"Oh…my…god…"

"We should go to some dugeon because…"

"Why the hell are we eating this shit?"

"I swear to go that I didn't do it!"

"…but then I kick his ass!"

"Does someone knows where Tenshi is?"

"…and I was like "HOLY SHIT!"

"VICTOR! Be careful! You don't want…"

"I swear to Odin that one of this day…"

"AND THEN IT WAS A BIG SPLAAAASH!"

"It was his fault!"

"…is been three days…"

"…and he was like screaming "FORGIVE ME!"

"Maybe he's searching for a way to support the guild"

"Chrome, shut up!"

"This is boring…"

"It was that High Wizard fault!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS TENSHIN?!"

Everybody closed his mouth. In each face was the answer: nobody knew.

"Nobody has seen him for the last three day…"

"Don't worry, Sakimi. Maybe he's lost in the middle of the desert looking for Pheeronie."

"…"

"He's hard to kill, just like a cockroach."

"Yeah, don't worry…"

"And if he dies… I GOT HIS DAGGER!" The infamous Assassin Cross shows the dagger by throwing it to the air.

"Good point, Roy. Sadly, that isn't going to happen"

All the eyes of the room were focus in the entrance of the building. Standing there was the guild leader, beside him, a young creator. Both of their clothes were dirty with mud and blood, and had little holes here and there. Their hair, original of a dark red color, was dark brown with little twigs coming out of them. The cart of the Creator had a broken wheel and it was full of pieces of glass.

Some of the guilds member strated to laugh, knowing that with Tenshi's small grin there wasn't nothing to worry about. But the three girls were straight ahead to help the newcomers.

Shrezard went first to the poor Creator that looked like she was going to faint any minute.

"Makino! Are you okay? What happened?!"

"Well, you see…" strated to say the young girl "Tenshi needs a Creator for the guild, right? So he ask me… but I'm too weak… So we went to train."

"To train...?" said Natarii. She send a glare to the assassin. He just smiled nervously.

"Yeah, we went to train."

"But why are you like that?"

"We haven't sleep in days…"

Tenshi remembered that nightmare from three days ago. The fear that he felt because of something that he sees almost everyday between his guild. He knows that is stupid, but it happen so often that it became scary.

And now, that look he received from the High Priestess, the High Wizard and the Assassin Cross… was enough to freeze hell.

"I…I…I can explain…"

**XXXXX**

One day Tenshi said that he was going to help Makino in training. She was lvl 100... in the end of the day she was lvl 200! Oh... wait... you didn't know that I play in a High Rate (HR), right? Oh well! Now you know!

There's a little point in there about the main paring of this fic... just find it! It's easier to find than the person who made the UFC.

Aaaaaannnndddd... Is kinda funny seeing Roy asking for Tenshi's dagger...always xD


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY MOTHER DAY!** God! **Moms are AWESOME!** Specially if your mom has like 19 years without working and she just sit there in the computer playing The Sims 2 and... and... well, that's not the fun part! But still! Thanks to her I have my own PC in my little blue and greem room with so much shit that is hard to walk!

But anyway! This chapter is dedicated to all those moms there that spended hours and hours so you can come out trough their vagina and to live in this rotten and full of sugar world! And to introduce a new character! She isn't really part of the guild, but still is important!

**Disclaimer:** I only own that chibi and cute acolyte! I neaither own Sakimi, Tenshi, the guild or Ragnarok Online!

**XXXXX**

Chapter 4

**Small & Cute**

Something had have become really popular the last few year is the Adoption System. The central was a three blocks away from the Church and it was full of kids from little toddles to ones of 12 years.

Most of the children were acolytes or thieves. The first ones were the lucky ones who were taken to the Church, and the second… weren't that lucky.

Between all the kids running around in the garden of the small institution, in a small corner, a small acolyte was crying. Her long black hair was all muddy, and she had a small cut in her check, which were all flushed. The uniform, that was a little too big for her, was thorn in her kneels and her elbows, with dirt in all the front part.

A group of four were laughing and pointing their fingers toward the little girl.

"DUMMY GIRL! Nobody wants to take you home!"

"YEAH! No one wants to adopt a kid as ugly as you!"

"And with all the bad luck that you have, you will probably be here until you are an old granny with wrinkles!"

"CRYBABY! CRYBAB-"

The last boy stopped his insult when a hand grabbed his shoulder. His friends, when they notice his pale face, the turned around.

A beautiful Assassin Cross was looking at them. Her face wasn't hard, but it clearly showed that she was angry by the way they were acting. With a gulp, the four boys leave the place running toward a random street.

The small acolyte knew that they were already gone but the tears didn't stop until a shadow was over her. Sniffing and cleaning the tears of her face with the sleeves of her dress, she looked up.

The face of the Assassin was gentle with the locks of her black hair falling around her face while she looked down toward the girl. With The sun just above her give her an ethereal glow, making the little girl to smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm okay now…"

The woman took a seat beside the small acolyte and took a small red potion from her pocket. Using a clean pink handkerchief, she used the medicine in the cut from her check.

"What's your name?"

"Leen…yours?"

"Sakimi"

"That's a nice name!" Leen's face seen a little brighter than before, the small conversation with the adult woman making her happier.

Sakimi couldn't help the smile that came to her face. The acolyte was a good girl, she could tell, but obviously the others kids didn't leave her alone.

"So it was here!" Both girls looked toward the voice, Sakimi recognizing her Guild Leader. Tenshi was grinning from ear to ear, until he saw the condition of Leen. With a small shriek, he picked the small girl in his arms, stretching them so he could take a good lock from the head to her small feet.

"What happened to you?! We need to look for a doctor! AND CLOTHES! SAKI! Go to a merchant now! Don't worry about the money!"

Leen was looking curiously to the Assassin of the Cross, with his face red an turning from a side to another while looking for who knows what.

Sakimi was watching Tenshi with her eyes and mouth wide open. He was rambling things with still the small girl in his arm.

She hit him in the head.

"Clam down, Tenshi, you are going to scare her!"

With his right eye close, which was the side were Saki hit him, he looked the little girl. After all the turning and the screaming, she was still looking at him curiously, with her cheeks still a little red.

They looked each other in the eyes for a few second. And before the little one could react, the man hugged her and started to spin around.

"She's soooooo cuteeeeee!"

xxxxx

After Tenshi calmed down, Sakimi said that she was going to look for something. The Assassin Cross sat in the ground with his leg crossed and with the little acolyte sitting over him.

Her cheeks were still with a little blush, it seems it was a natural thing in her. The cut was long gone already.

It seems she lost her parents in an accident with a mob in the cold fields of Lutie. She liked being an acolyte, even if she became one because she is in the care of the Church. And she was really bright with just 6 years old. She used words that a child wouldn't even think of, she said that it was thank to the people who goes to the Church.

"How long do you know Saki?"

"Uhn… I think that… for five years."

"Woow! That's a lot!"

"Yeah…"

"And she's really pretty too!"

"…yeah…" Tenshi blushed and looked in another way. Leen grinned, knowing that face. She had seen a lot of that one in the Holy Place. Love was really a strange thing, at least that's what she learned in all those romantic novels that the nuns leave all over the place, which she always read.

"Saki is really nice… she protected me from the bad kids…" The man smile, and pat her small head.

The female Assassin of the Cross came, with a small bag full of cookies in her hand. With a _YAY_!, Leen took the sweet that Sakimi was giving to her. She gave one to both members of the guild, and then ate the rest.

xxxxx

Three months after Sakimi, member of Gate of Babylon, helped a small acolyte in the Adoption Center, she still went almost everyday with Tenshi to see her. Leen always looked happy everytime that they went. And when they could, they would bring her a small gift.

Sadly, they never went a Sunday, thanks to the War of Emperium. But she didn't mind, she knew that they would always come the next Monday.

All the kids would look her way with jealousy, because even if she wasn't adopted, the same couple would always come and talk to her, play and take her to small trips. The last time they were here, the blue Assassin of the Cross gave her a kitty band before he hugged her and spinned around with her… again.

That Sunday Leen was cleaning the backyard of the Church. She was humming a song that Sakimi sang to her like a month ago.

"Hey, Leen! Working hard today?"

The acolyte knew that voice. With a smile she ran toward the black haired Assassin. Sakimi hugged the small girl, but after a while she broked the hug.

"Today is Sunday… why are you here?"

"Well… I wanted to see you because I had some free time before the War of Emperium start"

She couldn't have been happier.

The woman looked curiously at the girl. She knew that Leen was going to be happy the moment she saw her, but something in the eyes of the small girl told her that there was something more.

"There's something wrong?"

"Not really…"

Her smile became wider, and before the Assassin could ask again, Leen went running to the inside of the Church while screaming _Wait here!_.

Without anything more to do, Sakimi stayed there, knowing too well that the little girl won't take long.

Three minutes after she left, Leen came. She was sweating, and the natural blush from her face went to almost all her face. The black haired woman used the same pink handkerchief that she used when she meet the little girl to clean the sweat from her delicate face. While doing this, she noticed the small package in her hand in pink color and a big red ribbon.

She stopped cleaning and looked in a curious way to the girl. She was having a little difficult to breath, but still was smiling. She put the box between their face, so Assassin could see it better.

"Happy Mother Day!"

Sakimi's eyes widen. She really didn't expect this, she had forgotten all about this day. But she didn't think that the small girl would do this for her. Clearly, she trough that she was more than just a friend.

And she couldn't deny it. She had grown attached to the acolyte with a uniform to big for her in the last months.

The woman took the gift and hugged the little girl.

"Thanks…"

After a few seconds they separate. Sakimi opened the present, and took out two small ribbons.

"They are beautiful… where did you get them?"

"I made them."

The Assassin Cross looked with surprise and pride at the small girl. With another smile, she took two locks of her hair in the sides of her face. In each one she put a ribbon, let it them fall above her shoulders.

"You look beautiful!" said Leen with a smile giggle.

"Well, is thanks to you!"

Sakimi, knowing that the acolyte felt better after the long run, took the little hand in hers, and looked her at the eyes.

"Wanna meet the Guild?" The small girl's eyes became full of excitement. That was her answer.

"Well, let's go now. There's still time before everybody goes to the Castle Ground."

After all, it was the time for the Guild to meet the new member.

**XXXXX**

The story goes like this: Tenshi and Sakimi get married... Tenshi and Sakimi adopt my cute acolyte... Tenshi become obsecive with her small and cute daughter! And is true! She looks so cute with her priestess uniform in orange, her kitty band, baby pacifer and blush!

And YEAH! The main pair in this fic is TenshixSakimi (AssassinCrossxAssassinCross)!

And really, this wasn't going to be the chapter 4! It was going to be a little about the training of Makino (poor Makino!). By the way! She helped me a little in this chapter... so THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

Did you know? Gates of Babylon doesn't exist anymore, neither TenshiRagnell... Now is Legens of Radiance and xTenshi... bleh! It should have been Legend of the Abyss... or Tales of Radiance... or anything that has to be with Tales of the Abyss... god! that game RULES! Specialy Jade, he's so freaking sexy! -droll-

So yeah, even if the name isn't the same, the same crazy people are still there! The good part is that the guild has now a lot of drama, with the same crazy adventures!

AND MEET MY FAVORTY CHARACTER!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my High Wizard (Sherezard) and High Priestess (Pong-chan). Tenshi, Ruisu, Wolf, Azalea, Makinoa and Sakimi are from their owner. The guils is from Tenshi and Ragnarok Online from Gravity.

**XXXXX**

Chapter 5

** Rought Night**

Everybody has heard about the deep lake hidden in a cave somewhere in Hugel's field. Groups of adventures have come and go to that place to gain experience in the battlefield.

"Okay, Makino… are you ready?"

"I'm ready, Wingly!"

Tenshi, guild leader of Gate of Babylon, smiled to the newest member of the guild, Makino Daidouji, a young creator with red dark hair original from Gonryun. She had her cart full of Grenades and Acid bottles, ready to get a higher level of knowledge in battle.

Both friends entered to Abyss Lake. That place was known for all the dragons that live there. It was a hard place, but the Assassin of the Cross was ready to train the girl.

"Okay, Maki. You stay here in the entrance. I will get a monster so you can kill it, kay?"

"Aye, capitan!"

Tenshi laugh and then disappear in a second using Cloaking. Makino, knowing that the Assassin wasn't near, sat in the floor. After a while, a beautiful High Priestess and a short but strong Whitesmith came to the cave.

The woman used her skills in the man, and before long he was out of sight. The follower of God took a seat too, near the member of Gate of Babylon. She was humming a song, until she saw the nervous girl.

"Are you alright?"

Makino, with a small yell turned around and noticed, for the first time, the woman.

"Ye…yeah… I'm alright"

"You look a little nervous… is your first time here?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Jejeje… don't worry… I will protect you. By the way, my name is Azalea"

The young Creator smiled and said her name. They started to talk about random things. They had the conversation forsome time, until Tenshi came running out of nowhere with three green Ferus and one red over him.

He was sweating, dodging each attack with great agility. But also he looked nervous. It wasn't until he was near them that he screamed.

"MAKINO! USE ACID DEMOSTRATION! NOW!"

The young girl started to tremble. The guild leader reached her, but didn't fight. He just stayed there dodging the attacks.

"MAKI! FAST! I FORGET MY DAGGER!"

After hearing that, Azalea used heal in the Assassin and Kyrie Elison in the small group. Makino, more nervous than ever, turned around and took an acid bottle. Her hands were trembling like never, and after opening the bottle, this one fell in her cart.

A second after, a big explosion occurred near the entrance of Abyss Lake, shaking the whole place and killing all the monsters that was in the area.

xxxxx

He could already hear the birds singing outside. Morning came slower than he tough, even if he took a nap. The air was cold in that small corner, thanks to the Ice Wall that blocked his only way to escape.

He could clearly see a figure behind his prison. It was paler than before, but who will be beside the white haired wizard?

"Sherezard, aren't you going to give up?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Ah…. Wolf?"

"Yep, that's Wolf for you!"

"Why are you ice walling me in here? Sherezard is the one mad, not you"

"Yeah, yeah, I know… but the idea of making you suffer is too good to let it pass. Beside, Sherezard fell sleep, thanks good you were sleeping too."

Tenshi cursed. After everyone heard what happened to Makino and him, the eyes of the girls became fire. With a Lex Aeterna, Jupiter Thunder and a Soul Breaker, he crashed almost dead in a corner of the building. Natarii used Sanctuary in him, but before he could move Sherezard used Ice Wall. He broke it, but before he could run another block appeared. After a few try, he gave up. In the end, he spent the whole night in there, and he likes it better that way. If it wasn't for the wall, the girls would use a more drastic (and painful) punishment.

"Don't push your luck, Wolf"

"Like a care!"

He could imagine the cocky smile of the black haired wizard. Wolf Silverheart, the first High Wizard of the guild, could get easily in your nerves, as easily as he can get mad.

"GOOD MORNING GUILD!"

"Hey! Ruisu! Watch this! Tenshi is behind the ice wall!"

"Ah? What the hell happened? He got lay with another woman that wasn't Sakimi?"

"SHUT UP RUISU! AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WITH HER!"

"Yeah…sure…"

His face was all red, and the sarcastic answer of both of the guild members at the same time didn't help, either. He didn't like people intruding in his private life… especially if Sakimi was involve.

"Now, now, what really happened?"

"Well, you see… Tenshi went to train Makino in Abyss Lake, but forgot his dagger"

"Roy had it, right?"

"Right. So, after destroying half Abyss Lake and survive, he took her to Odin's Temple! Could you believe it? The poor girl didn't have any potion to use and she gets easily lost… and to get matter worst they were attacked by a mob of Skeggiolds, and while running to get escaped, he lost her!"

"Damn" "HEY!" Wolf grinned. He loves to get Tenshi mad, well, really… anyone is enough.

"And…uhn… who is Makino?"

"Is the new Creator of the guild. Is a young girl, she can't have more than 20 years"

"She has 17"

Silence…

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU TOOK A GIRL OF 17 YEARS OLD TO ABYSS LAKE AND ODIN'S TEMPLE?!"

The face of the three boys became pure white. They knew that voice… the childish and and –normaly- quite voice. Ruisu, using Cloaking, tried to leave the place, but the simple skill of Ruwatch stopped his great escape. Wolf didn't try to do anything, he was just froze in his place. And Tenshi… well, he forgets all about the money and started to make a hole in the wall, but before he could make a simple scratch, the Ice Wall fell.

He didn't want to turn… The anger of a woman is worst than hell… and in this case he would prefer to have the girls from the night before than to have her in there instead, especially because he let Makino to get hurt, and to that person, the young Creator was like a little sister.

He heard the footsteps all over the place. All the members who were in the guild base went to the hall. He could fell all the eyes staring him… and more important, four pair of angry eyes.

And if things could get worst…

"Hey, Makino… do you really have 17 years?"

"Well… almost, I'm still 16. My birthday is the next month."

Wolf came to his sense, and slowly started to walk away hiding behind the nearest thing, that by the way, was a small sofa. Ruisu, noticing that the anger of the newcomer was all over Tenshi now, went beside Wolf.

With a nervous laugh, Tenshi turned around. He couldn't see the new person in the eyes, but he knew why she was here.

"Hey…Pong-chan… long time no see… Becamse a High Priestess already?"

"Tenshi…"

"Uhn… yeah…?"

"Die in a painful way, please"

The High Priestess, with a Mighty Staff in her hand, started to walk toward the Guild Leader. The Back Ribbon behind her head, and two small red ribbons in each side of her face, didn't help to decrease the murder intention that surrounds her.

Why she had to come this morning…?

"Damn… this looks bad…"

"Chrome…"

"Yeah…?"

"Shut up…"

He wasn't helping at all…

**XXXXX**

This was going to be chapter 4! But.. you know... yeah... that...

So yeah, here is my High Priestess, Pong-chan! Pong (for short) is just like me... a normally hyper and random girl that get mad everytime that someone made something bad and hurt someone else... but still, sometime is too softhearted... and other times is just plain lazy... YAY ME!

Oh! And you probably are asking you "how the hell a Creator can have 16 years old?!" Well, Makino is really good in biology, she memorise 4 whole chapters from her book in less than a hour, and the only thing she said was "well... is biology! is easy!"... AND IS ADVANCED BIOLOGY! So yeah... I wouldn't be surprise with that... (pss, Makino's family is from Taiwan... that's why she's from Gonryun!)

Oh! and there's another pair in there! RuisuxMakino... cute, right?

And Azalea is the High Priestess of my best friend... sadly, she can't play thanks to college... curse you, UNIBE!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter took his time to come out! The reason is that when I reached half of the chaper, all my ideas when out of the window. And when I got the inspiration again, a virus attacked my pc! Damn virus... thanks god nothing was lost, but the inspiration didn't came as soon as I wanted... -sob-

So yeah, call this chapter a filler... if there's fillers in this "fanfic". Is more like a break, because the next story is big, and will take more than three chapters I think... BUT THERE WILL BE ACTION! I SWEAR FOR MY MUFFINS!

So yeah! Meet new people that maybe they will never appear again! And other ones... that -insert some kind of spoiler in here-.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenshi, VictorinoX, PadreArenada, Mexicanoo, Makino, Euphemia, Chrome, Natarii, Sakimi, the guild Gate of Babylon or Ragnarok Online. Just my two characters, Sherezard and Pongchan, and the idea of the fic!

**Note:** The conversation in _italics_ are through the whisper!

**XXXXX**

Chapter 6

** Cheat the guild**

Days like these were the worst of the week. They have a great weather, not a single cloud in the sky, but still with a soft breeze to calm the heat. It's perfect, really, you can do anything under the sun and still feel great.

The problem is… you lack the motivation.

Sherezard, the High Wizard from Gate of Babylon, felt like this. She was just there in the middle of the coach from the guild base, hearing trough her Whisper the conversation between her guild members.

Beside her was Greg Argorok, the only Lord Knight of the guild. His hair was light brown and all spike, in combination of his green armor. In that moment he was in one of his many moments when he would just be looking into space and act like he wasn't even there.

The mage sighed, catching the attention of the swordsman.

"Something's wrong?"

"I'm bored…"

Agorok smile. He took something from his bag and put it in front of the High Wizard face.

"Muffins?"

"Yeah…Want one?"

The magic user looked curiously toward the Lord Knight.

"Uhn… why do you have muffins in your bag?"

"They are delicious, that's why."

"That explain why Pong call you 'Muffin Minion'…"

With a sigh, the girl took one of the muffins that were inside the plastic bag. She took a bite, and while tasting the sweet but strong cinnamon flavor of the small dessert she heard something really interesting trough the Whisper.

"Hey, Greg, do you know wh-" The eyes of the white haired wizard became wide when she look toward the Lord Knight again. His mouth was full of muffin, and the poor guy couldn't breathe. Sherezard, seeing how her companion was 'screaming' for help, stand up in the couch, and grabbed her Wizard Staff like a golf club.

"DON'T MOVE GREG!"

xxxxx

Victor Inox, one of the Champions from the guild Gate of Babylon, was walking toward the guild base. Beside him was Arenada, one of the three High Priest from the guild, quantity that change with the arrival of Pong Fujibayashi after she become a High Priestess.

"Why did you marry, Vitor… we don't even know your wife!"

"Well… I love her, what other reason I need?"  
"All the other woman out there that are wa- heeey, sweetheart! Wanna meet my 'bestfriend'?"

The Champion rolled his eyes. It was a common knowledge the kind of womanizer that was the High Priest. It was impossible for anything that has breast and legs to pass near him and not receive some kind of comment that look more like an insult. And that's how the Gypsy,which the High Priest was flirting,took it.

_"DON'T MOVE GREG!"_

Both guys looked toward the rundown building. The voice belong to Sherezard, but the weird sound that follow her voice of something hitting something, bones being broke and someone throwing up confuse them.

After a few minutes the white haired came walking out of the guild base. She had two muffins in one hand, and another one in the other which she was eating. She stopped in front of the Champion and the High Priest.

"Hey Vitor, Cardona! Do you have any idea where I can get some Soft Blade of Grass?"

"Uhn… I think that in the southeast of Umbala."

"Thanks!"

The girl smile, and continued her way. But before she was out of sigh, she turned around and screams.

"By the way! Help Greg! I think that I broke something in there."

And with a small laugh she was gone.

"Hey…Father…"

"Yeah…?"

"Why she calls you 'Cardona'?"

"No idea…"

xxxxx

"Tenshi…"

"Uhn…?"

"Why the guild is so poor?"

The Guild Leader looked toward the young Creator. They were in front of the Clock Tower, just beside the Kafra that was in charge of that area.

"Well… you see, Maki… is not that we don't get money. But we spend all of it in the PvP and buying equips, items and all the things we need for the War of Emperium. And beside, the DB Room is not free either."

"Ohh! I see!"

"And even like that we haven't got a single castle in the War."

Tenshi smile nervously and turned around. Sherezard was behind him with a grin in her face.

"We will make it someday… don't worry."

"I know, but I don't really care if we get a castle or not. The guild is still pretty fun"

With a wave of her hand, the magic user went toward the Kafra, paid the few of the warp to Umbala and leaves the town.

xxxxx

Somewhere around the Lost City of Umbala an Assassin Cross was killing all the monsters that were in his line of vision. He was focus on throwing Souls Breakers, no bothering to use a more stalking way to search for the item he was looking for.

Through his Whisper, a small ring in his right hand, he was communicating with another guild member. Few people were using the accessory, so it was easy to talk to each other in the small quest.

After killing a Pest, a taking the Soft Blade of Grass between the dead body of his victim, he felt a presence. He didn't show it, but knew that it was coming closer and closer.

The Assassin was prepared to use the Soul Breaker in the newcomer, but before he turned around someone scream at the top of his lungs.

"HIYAAAAAAAAS CHROMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With a red face, consequence of the anger and embarrasement, the member of Gate of Babylon send a glare to Sherezard, who appear of nowhere.

"What are you doing around here, sis?"

"I heard that you and Euphie were hunting for Soft Blade of Grass…"

"Well… I guess…"

_"Care if I join you?"_

_"I don't mind… what about you, Chrome?"_

_"Don't care"_

With a smile the Assassin of the Cross used Cloaking, disappearing from sigh.

Minutes after losing sign of Chrome, a small question came to the Wizard's mind.

_"Uhn… question… why do you need so many Softs of Balde Grass?"  
"No idea… Tenshi asked for it." _ Chrome didn't bother to answer.

_"Weird… he would normally say why he need it…"_

_"I found it weird too_…" Say Chrome_ "But I'm freaking bored, so I will do it anyway"_

_"Me too… there isn't a lot to do today… it sucks…"_

_"Well… you could go and flirt with some Lord Knight and then get all his fortune!"_

_ "Chrome…"  
"Yeah?"_

_"Shut up."_

And the day went by. Sherezard, Chrome and Euphemia, a sniper from the guild, went from one side to another between the mountains searching for the loot.

Near sunset, they already had all the items they need it. The humidity of the air had them tired, and thank to all the puddle around they had the clothes wet and full of mud. They weren't all that happy, but at least they did something during the day.

With a butterfly wing, they were out of there.

xxxxx

The sky above Al De Baran was turning from a beautiful blue to a soft pink. Near the Kafra in charge of the area of the Clock Tower, the guild leader of Gate of Babylon and the only creator of the guild were talking, just like half a day ago.

With a small cookie in her mouth, Makino was listening all exited the story that Tenshi was talking about. Places like Einbroch, commonly know as the City of Steel; Rachel, The capital city of Arunafeltz or the Beach Town, Comodo, were unknown to her.

The white aura that appear every time that someone came to the city using some kind of warp appear near them. A little surprise, Tenshi couldn't stop the laugh that came when he saw the condition of the small part of his guild members.

"You all look like shit!"

"Shut up, Tenshi. Or do you want a Jupiter thunder you know where…?"

"Eh… not, really."

Makino giggled and gave a cookie to each one of them.

"Here is everything you wanted, Tenshi."

Euphemia, even if she looked like she was almost killed by a horde of fabres, she smiled at the blue Assassin Cross while she gave him the items.

"Thanks a lot, guys! You don't have any idea of how much you helped me today!"

With a grin, Tenshi leave the place. With a sigh, Chrome started to walk toward the guild base, trying to hide the strange sounds that were coming from his stomach.

The sniper looked at Makino, and asked "What Tenshi and you made in the whole day?"

"Nothing really."

xxxxx

After a good night of sleep Sherezard felt a lot better. She had grown used to sleep in the building in bad shape. Maybe it wasn't the best, but there was a great feeling in every corner of that place that makes her to feel all warm inside. And she wasn't the only one. Tenshi, Sakimi, Natarii, Pong and Makino felt like that too.

With a smile the white haired High Wizard entered to the living room. The young Creator, the guild leader and another dark blue Assassin Cross were around a table. Sherezard recognize the Assassin like Mexicano, a weird name that he claim that is from a old civilitation of the Nation of Arunafeltz.

But she noticed two things. First is that it looked like they were in some kind of argument. Mexicano was mad, but keep his voice low. Tenshi was calm, showing no emotion. Makino, in the other hand, looked scare and a little lost.

The second thing she noticed was the hat that both the dark red haired were using: a Cowboy Hat. After some calculation, she remembered for what anyone would use soft blade of grass.

"Shit."

The two Assassins of the Cross and the young girl turned toward Sherezard, whose eyes were almost on fire for the growing anger.

"I feel sooooo cheated…"

**XXXXX**

**- Whisper:** A small accesory that use one of the many waves of magic from the air to communicate people that are using the same frecuency. Because the waves are everywhere, the people can talk to each other in almost any part of the world. The only thing that is needed is that the accesory is in contact with the skin, the side and shape doesn't matter.

I was like "omg soooo bored!" and Euphemia, Makino's sniper said that she was hunting for Soft Blade of Grass with Chrome. I joined them, but everytime that I asked why they needed it Euphie would just say "Is for Tenshi"... and it was for that freaking Cowboy Hat! I felt sooooooo cheated, just like I said in the chapter! Damn you, Tenshi! Maybe I should ice wall you again in a corner and let you die!

Not really...

The next chapter is the part that I wanted to reach, but couln't throw to everyone face from the begining. Like I said, is going to have more action!

**And question! **Do you think that I need to write who is talking? Like for exampe: _Sherezard- I feel sooooo chated_.

Uhn... why I write... is not like someone read all this crap... -go and hide in a corner-


	7. Chapter 7

After a tiring week I just wanted to write this chapter. Meet another person! Krayon! aka Crayola or Color. In here we are going to my favorite dungeon! Thanatos Tower! YAY!

Thanks a lot to _**Fortune Hunter**_ for the review! You inspire me, man! You deserve a muffin! -give him a muffin-.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sherezard and the fic. I don't own, Tenshi, Warlock, Mexicano, Chrome, Krayon, Zendo, Tony, the guild or Ragnarok Online.

**XXXXX**

Chapter 7

Toward the Unknown

A Sniper was walking through the streets of Al De Baran. The sun disappeared behind the horizon just a few minutes ago, even the sky wasn't full covered by stars. The lonely man, with his uniform dyed with black and red and his long brown hair grabbed by a low ponytail, walked toward a building in bad shape. The entrance was now covered by a door, like it was suppose to be.

The guild base of Gate of Babylon was almost empty. When the Sniper came trough the new door, he found just five people in the living room, and by look of things, they were the only ones in the base.

Around a table were two Champions, a High Wizard and an Assassin Cross playing poker. In a couch was a female High Wizard reading a book.

"Wenas guild!"

"Krayon, shu-"

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'm not Chrome!"

Everybody turned toward the Sniper. Sherezard, that was sitting in the couch, was surprise by the way that the newcomer answer her. But she didn't mind.

"Alright, Crayola, don't get mad." Said one of the Champions.

"I'm not mad, Zendo. I just wanted to ask something."

The red haired wizard that was playing card hit in the head at the Assassin Cross that was trying to see his cards.

"Speak your mind, my dear friend"  
"Don't start with your things, Tony"

The Sniper took a seat beside the white haired wizard. The men around the table continued their game, with their ears focused in Krayon.

"What have you heard about Thanatos Tower?"

"Thanatos Tower…uhn…" Everybody turned toward the High Wizard in the table"

"Do you know something, Ryu?"

"Is Warlock for you, and yeah. I heard that some kind of demon live in the top"

"Is not a ghost?"

"Well… the word _demon_ fist better. I heard that he's really fast, powerful both with physicals attack and water magic, carry a giant black sword and the monsters that protect him are… well, a pain in the ass"

One of the former Acolytes chuckled "Good choice of words."

"Yeah, I know" Warlock hit again in the face at the Assassin Cross "Stop it! Mexicano!"

The assassin sends a glare toward Warlock "Why do you wanna know?" asked the Mexicano with a frown in his face after ignoring the High Wizard.

"I just wanted to… By the way, where's Tenshi?"

"He went for more supplies."

"Okay…"

Then everybody continued what they were doing. The card's players were in silence, while the only girl in the room put her face in the book again. Krayon, the Sniper, just stayed there thinking who knows what.

The quiteness of the room was cut by the voice of Sherezard after five minutes of silence.

"Wanna go to Thanatos Tower?"

"Okay."

The answer was unanimous. Everybody went to their room, took what they found and went toward the dungeon.

xxxxx

The sigh of the tower took everybody's breath. The place was like ripped from a nightmare. The dark walls seem to scream in some kind of invisible agony and the air felt heavy and filled with the smell of blood. The building reached the clouds, and lights that looked almost surreal were coming through the window, cutting the blackness of the night.

"Oh shit…"

"Freaking scary…"

"This place seems to come out of 'Never and ever end'."

"Are we really going there?"

"God bless us…"

"I think that I pee my pants…"

Everybody turned toward Sherezard with a surprise look that she returned with a grin.

"I'm not wearing pants."

Ryu Warlock, High Wizard with green uniform, a Mage Hat and Winged Ears just like Sherezard, rised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Whatever you say."

They paid the few for the warp to the tower, and once inside they were convinced that this was going to be a long night.

The place that was known as the first floor was a majestic structure. Statutes of angel that looked like fallen ones were everywhere, the polished floor with rest of blood were too cold even if their feet didn't touch it and the ceiling was so high and decorate with sculpture of angels that only some kind of dark magic could be able to do it. They felt like they went to another dimension, closed to the real word so the mortals wouldn't know how hell it is.

"Tony, could you stop describing the place like you are writing a book?" Said the annoying Asassin Cross.

"Booooriiiiing…"

A Mimic came jumping toward the small party. Ryu, the nearest one to the monster, throw a Jupiter Thunder paralyzing the monster. With quick reflex, Mexicano kill it in one blow. The other four continued their way to a circular desk near the entrance. There, a petite woman was writing quickly in a paper.

At first she ignored the four people in front of her, and the High Wizard behind them running around throwing his magic to random monster before the Assassin of the Cross could reach them.

After a while, one of the Champions with brown hair made a fake cough so he could catch the attention of the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you! My name is Ditze. Welcome to Thanatos Tower. The tower's reconstruction is a Rekenber Corporation project, and the 1st and 2nd floor are now open to the public. So how may I help you?"

The members of the guild were with eye wide open. The petit woman speaks quickly and without taking a single breath. Her smile looked a little disturbing, making everybody nervous. Zendo tried to say something again, but was interrupted by Ditze.

"You may already heard from the Tower Keeper, but we're a contracting adventures to exterminate the tower monsters in the 3th and higher levels on a temporary employee basis"

Once again, Zendo opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"I'm in charge of hiring temp contract workers, so talk to me if you are interested. Only temp worker are allowed to access the higher levels here in Thanatos Tower.

This time nobody tried to say something. The woman in front of them kept her weird smile in her face, making Krayon to feel shivers in his back. After they were sure that Ditze shut her mouth, Zendo speak. 

"Sure, we'd like to work for you."

The four people paled when they saw something shine in the woman's eyes. But before she could start to speak again, they heard a scream.

"I'M GONNA CUT HER LITTLE WINGS!"

Everybody turned toward the voice. Warlock was in the floor, cleaning the blood that was coming from a wound in his forehead. In front of him, a small angel with blue hair was swinging from a side to another in a harp.

"THAT'S LADY SOLACE!" screamed Ditze "SHE'S HOLY PROPIETY! BE CAREFUL!"

"That explain why my magic didn't work"

Mexicano used Soul Breaker in the angel, who took the full attack. She scream with a high pitch voice, and throw herself at the Assassin. Mexicano evade the attack, and used Soul Breaker again. Krayon took out three Shadow Arrows, using the last on for the killing blow.

"That was easy."

Warlock, who was in his feet again, send a glare to Zendo. "You didn't do anything, so shut up"

"Whatever you say, my dear friend."

**XXXXX**

I'm sorry for cuting the chapter here. I like long chapters, but I dont wanna get people tired. And like I say in the last chaper, this small storyline is going to take more than three chapters to get complete. Don't worry, I will do it!

I dont know if it's because we are slow, stupid or something like that, but we always take like three hours to reach Thanatos, and I don't freaking mind (just when my internet get disconecte in the 11th floor!).

For the people that don't get the joke of Chrome, Krayon is his sniper. If you haven't notice, in all the chapters (exept chapter 4), someone tell Chrome to shut up... no idea why. And I don't know why I put Tony to speak so...so... well... but is fun, so yeah! He stay like that!

-sigh- I wanna play Tales of the Abyss again...Jadeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
